Forget To Remember
by Kitsune Diachi
Summary: She studied him for a moment. His dark hair reached just to his mid back and his black eyes showed only selfloathing. You'll be under surveillance and house arrest for a year. She said softly.


**_Forget To Remember_**

* * *

_**Summary:**_ She studied him for a moment. His dark hair reached just to his mid back and his black eyes showed only self-loathing. "You'll be under surveillance and house arrest for a year." She said softly.

**_Warning:_** OOC, B-x-B, language…

**_Pairing:_** Naru-x-Sasu

**_Rating:_** M

**_Song:_** Forget To Remember, Mudvayne

**_Disclaimer:_** I own neither Naruto nor Forget To Remember.

* * *

_What have I done?  
__Where have I come from?  
__When I burnt the backs with the sun through a glass, did I seal the loss that's become me?_

Sasuke stared up at Tsunade.

Tsunade sighed. "Why did you return?"

Sasuke looked at her blankly. "I don't know."

She studied him for a moment. His dark hair reached just to his mid back and his black eyes showed only self-loathing. "You'll be under surveillance and house arrest for a year." She said softly.

"Hai." His face stayed completely blank with the exception of the small glimmer in his eyes.

She sighed again. "I'll have to check your health every so often." She said, noting the raised eyebrow. "Yes, I know of what happened, so you can quit pretending."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he hung his head. A few stray tears broke free and he allowed his face. "It's my fault. All of it. Everything." He whispered sadly.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Everything?"

"Hai, their deaths, his betrayal, Naruto's death, the injuries of the other rookies, him….r-ra-raping me…all of it." He choked out softly, still refusing to look at her.

She stared at him, fighting the growing need to comfort him. _'No one could really know just _how_ hurt he really is. He's in so much pain, yet he fights it and acts numb thinking he's a burden. Damn you Orochimaru, you've completely out done yourself this time, you too Itachi.' _She frowned. "Naruto isn't dead."

Sasuke's eyes widened behind his hair. "How?"

"You saw an illusion."

Sasuke looked up at her and she almost gasped. He was as white as a sheet of paper and his dark eyes did nothing to hide his anguish. "That's impossible. I killed him with my own cursed hands."

Tsunade's eyes softened. "Naruto is fine."

_Feeling undone,  
__What have I become,  
__When I turned my back on myself and became this machine_

Naruto sighed. "I wonder what she wants _this_ time." He muttered irritably.

Sakura chuckled softly. "Calm down Naruto."

Naruto sighed again and pushed the door to Tsunade's office open.

_Thoughtlessness  
__Selfishness  
__Hopelessness  
__Arrogant._

Sasuke's eyes widened. "No. I can't stay with _them._"

Tsunade frowned. "Shouldn't you be happy?"

"I should be dead."

Tsunade sighed. _'Stubborn boy.'_

Sasuke dropped to his knees. "Kill me, please."

"No."

_I feel it on the inside  
__Twisting and contorting  
__Memory has shaped me  
__Once again_

Naruto sighed as Shizune greeted them. "You're late."

"Sorry."

Shizune sighed, "You're to escort a boy to his house and watch him."

"Who?"

"Him." Tsunade said, pointing to the boy behind her, who was hiding his face, as she walked in. She turned to the boy. "You can go now." The boy nodded and walked towards Naruto.

Naruto inhaled and his eyes widened. The unique scents of Jasmine, cinnamon, bleeding heart, lavender and strawberry overpowered his senses. _'Only _he_ smells like that!'_

"Naruto! Pay attention!" Tsunade snapped. _'No need for you to know it's Sasuke just yet.'_

Naruto blinked and shook his head. The younger boy was already out of the room. "Sorry baa-chan."

She sighed. "Just sit down so I can brief you."

"Hai."

_Still I feel you on the inside  
__Biting through and stinging  
__Will I ever forget to remember?_

Sasuke gently pushed the door open and bit his lip as memories flowed into his mind. He quietly walked into the kitchen and rummaged around in the cupboards. He shakily pulled out an old bottle of vodka.

_Shadows in the sun  
__Filter through us  
__Still I wrestle the demons that arrested me as a child  
__Confession rejected  
__We grow up  
__To give up  
__People step on the cracks for wounds paid back  
__Through the words of surrender_

Tsunade sighed. "Naruto I want you to be with him 24/7."

"Sure, but why?"

"He's suicidal."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What?!"

Kakashi frowned. "You gave us a suicidal charge?" Tsunade nodded. "Why?"

"You're the best team for this particular boy."

"What do you mean baa-chan?"

"Just trust me. He needs caring people and you just happen to be the best people for him."

_Emptiness  
__Loneliness  
__Listlessness  
__Worthless_

Sasuke emptied the bottle and chuckled. "I can still think." He grabbed another bottle and quickly emptied it as well. He shakily hid the bottles and lay down on his bed, pulling the covers over his pale face.

_I feel it on the inside  
__Twisting and contorting  
__Memory has shaped me  
__Once again  
__Still feel you on the inside  
__Biting through and stinging  
__Will I ever forget to remember?_

Tsunade sighed. "You can meet him at this address." She muttered handing a piece of paper to Kakashi.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Is this some sort of sick joke? No one lives there."

"Well, now they do!" She snapped. "Now get going."

_Can you save me?  
__From myself  
__From these memories_

Sasuke weakly opened his eyes and pulled a rather sharp kunai out. He calmly ran the weapon over his wrists. He lay back down underneath the blankets and fell asleep, allowing his hair to shield his face.

_Can you save me?  
__From myself  
__From these memories_

Naruto stared at Kakashi. "He lives here?" He growled. "She let someone other than Sasuke live here?"

"Apparently."

Naruto stared at the Uchiha symbol. "Damnit."

Sakura bit her lip and knocked on the door. She turned to Kakashi receiving no answer. "Kakashi?"

Kakashi sighed and jumped in through an open window, silently unlocking the door and opening it. "Come on, I 'll assume that our _charge_ is asleep. Sakura check Sasuke's old room, Naruto check Itachi's."

They nodded and walked off. Kakashi calmly walked towards Mikoto and Fugaku's former room.

_Surrender  
__To the shadows…_

Sakura quietly opened the door and gasped. A pale hand hung from the bed, blood dripping from the fingers. She bit back a soft scream and ran out, looking for Kakashi.

"Whoa! Sakura slow down!" Naruto exclaimed as Sakura ran into him.

"Where's Kakashi?"

"I dunno, why?"

"Our charge is unconscious and bleeding."

Naruto ran in Sasuke's room and gasped. "Sakura find Kakashi-sensei quick." _'It _reeks_of alcohol in here.'_ He lightly shook the boy. "Hey, wake up!"

Kakashi walked in and sighed. "Naruto go get a washcloth and bandages. Sakura get to work straightening up, and if you don't mind cooking dinner."

They nodded and walked out. Kakashi knelt next to the boy and examined his wrists. _'Tsunade wasn't lying. Nothing fatal though. Must be unconscious from something else, probably alcohol from the smell in here.'_ He looked up as Naruto returned and handed him the items. "Arigatou Naruto, now go help Sakura."

"Kakashi, why wasn't Sai assigned this mission as well?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Ask Tsunade." He began cleaning the cuts and bandaging the boys wrists.

Naruto stared at the boy. "Kakashi, who is he?" He questioned reaching out to move the hair from the unconscious figure's face so he could his face.

Kakashi rapidly grabbed his wrist. "No need to interrupt his sleep yet. You can talk to him when he wakes up. Not while I'm cleaning his wounds."

Naruto nodded and walked out.

**_Timeskip_**

_Haunting inside  
__Bleed through you_

Sasuke stood and coughed. He hung his head and walked out of his room, into the kitchen.

"Hey! You're finally awake, eh?"

Sasuke nodded not showing his face. _'Naruto…'_

Naruto frowned. "Is everything alright?"

Sasuke nodded. _'Shit, leave me alone! I can't let him find out.'_

Naruto sighed. "You're worse than him."

Sasuke bit his lip. "Who?" He asked faintly.

Naruto's eyes widened. "He speaks!" He smiled. "Sorry about that. I meant my friend Sasuke. By the way, what's your name?"

"I have no name."

"Everyone has a name."

"I'm unworthy of a name." Sasuke whispered walking back to his room.

"Wait!" Naruto called running up to him. "Do you know anything about Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. "He's dead."

Naruto's eyes widened before narrowing. "I don't believe you. He would never give up so easily."

Sasuke began walking again. "Gomen nasai Naruto-san."

Naruto stared in shock after Sasuke. "I never told him my name."

_Surrender to the secrets…inside_  
_Lies within you_

Sakura sighed, "Sensei, Naruto, dinner's ready."

"Have you told our charge?"

"Yeah, he said he wasn't hungry. He's so skinny though, and malnourished. I'm worried about him, his health, mental and physical, can't be good."

Kakashi nodded. "Naruto go talk to him."

"Yeah right! He won't even tell me his name!"

Sakura sighed. "Same here."

Kakashi rolled his visible eye. "He's mentally unstable, of _course_ he won't. If you won't go talk to him, Naruto, I will." He snapped walking out.

Naruto sighed, "Sakura, he said Sasuke was dead."

"That's what he told me."

_I feel it on the inside_  
_Twisting and contorting  
__Memory has shaped me once again_

Kakashi studied the shivering body on the bed. _'Sasuke…can't you see we don't hate you?'_ He walked over and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "You should eat."

"I'm not hungry." Sasuke whispered. _'Go away, quit caring! I don't deserve it.'_

Kakashi sighed and turned the boy over. "Listen, Sasuke, you _need_ to eat." He said to the crying figure.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Y-you know?" Kakashi nodded and raised his hand causing Sasuke to whimper and brace himself to be hit.

Kakashi gently wiped the tears from Sasuke's face. "You are a fool. No one hates you, and we won't hurt you."

"I deserve to be hated."

Kakashi embraced the smalled boy. "You deserve nothing of the sort."

Sasuke let his head rest on Kakashi's chest as sobs violently racked his thin frame.

_Still feel you on the inside_  
_Biting through and stinging  
__Will I ever forget to remember?_

_**Timeskip**_

Kakashi gently pulled the covers around Sasuke and stood to leave.

"Sensei…I'm sorry." Sasuke muttered half-consciously as he coughed softly.

Kakashi smiled. "Go to sleep Sasuke. You don't need to apologize for anything." He said walking out and into the kitchen.

"Kakashi-sensei! Did you get anything out of him?"

"Yeah, Naruto, but he's asleep now."

"We _still_ don't know who he is."

"You will."

_Can't feel you on the inside_  
_Set down the bag and left it  
__Lost memory has left me_

_**Timeskip**_

Sasuke woke to a hand caressing his bare chest. "Sensei?" He rasped, unable to see through the curtain of hair. He felt the hand travel to his neck and grasp it. He choked. "S-stop!" He struggled in the grip trying to get free. His hands traveled to grab the hand. "Stop …please…" he gasped, slowly letting his hands fall as he tried to suck in air to stay alive. _'I don't want to die even if I do deserve it!'_ he thought sadly, hearing his door open. "H-help…" He gasped almost incoherent. He heard a low growl. "Sen…sei? Na…ru…to?" He questioned, still unable to see.

"Sakura, go get Kakashi!"

"N-Na…ru…to…I'm…so…rry…"

Naruto growled. "What are you two doing here? Orochimaru, Kisame?"

"This boy has caused enough problems for us."

"Leave him alone." He snapped running at the two. He threw a quick punch, causing them to dodge and release Sasuke. He knelt next to Sasuke as he began hyperventilating and coughing. "Hey, are you alright?"

Sasuke coughed violently and nodded weakly. "A…ri-"

"Sh. Save your breath. You need it more than I need thanks."

Kakashi ran in and automatically assessed the situation. "Naruto, get him out of here."

Naruto gathered the panting form into his arms and stood, still quietly speaking to Sasuke. "Can you breathe?"

Sasuke struggled to look up at him. "I'm fine." He whispered as Naruto carried him out of the room.

Naruto gently laid him down and gasp. "It can't be!" He pushed the remaining few strands of hair from Sasuke's face. Gently, he caressed the pale skin. Sasuke's skin was paler than normal, and his neck had dark purple hand bruises covering it. His dark eyes were shut tightly and his soft pink lips were parted slightly allowing him to breathe. "Sasuke?" The dark eyes of the boy fluttered open as he panted delicately. Naruto pulled him into his arms and held him tightly. "Sasuke! We were so worried!" He whispered in Sasuke's ear, tighting his hold on him. "Why'd you lie?"

Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's muscular chest. "I didn't." He said softly.

"Well, you're defiantly not dead, even if you think you are, and you are deserving of your name." Naruto muttered pulling away and gently cupping his face in his hands. "Listen to me." He said tenderly stroking Sasuke's soft face. "We missed you so much, and now, I'm never letting you go." He placed a feathery kiss on Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "N-Naru-"

"Sh. Promise you'll _never_ leave again?"

"H-Hai."

Naruto smiled and pulled the smaller boy back into his arms. "Good."

_One again_  
_Open up the inside  
__Admission for the cleansing_

_**Timeskip**_

Naruto smiled watching Sasuke sleep. _'Damnit, Sasuke, why do they have to torture you?'_

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open. He yawned childishly and stared at Naruto smiling. "Naruto."

"Hey, Sas, there's something I need to tell you."

Sasuke's smile immediately vanished. "Na-"

Naruto held a finger over his lips. "I love you."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. He felt a pair of lips descend upon his and smiled. _'I love you too Naruto.'_ He felt Naruto's tongue slid over his asking for entrance. He parted them gladly and gave a tiny moan, letting Naruto's tongue ravish his mouth. _'Oh god, Naruto, I love you.' _

_Now that I've forgotten to remember_

Kakashi smiled. _'Good thing Sakura's with Lee.'_ He though hearing Sasuke's moan. He turned to Sakura and smiled.

Sakura smiled._ 'I'm so glad. Sasuke-kun, Naruto.'_ She turned to Kakashi and walked away.

_Surrender  
__To the shadows…_

Naruto pulled away. "I'm never going to let go of you ever again."

"I love you Naru." Sasuke muttered laying his head on Naruto's chest.

"I love you too." Naruto whispered to the boy nestled in his chest.

_Haunting inside_  
_Bleeding through you…_

**_End_**

Kit: Sooo…review? Please? Tell me what you think? If you find any mistakes feel free to tell me so:)


End file.
